MiG-29 9-13
The MiG-29 9-13 is an export variant of the Soviet MiG-29 that was sold to East Germany. It first appeared in Wargame: AirLand Battle as an Air Superiority Fighter. History The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 (NATO reporting name FULCRUM) was developed under the TPFI (Lightweight Advanced Frontline Fighter) program by the Soviet Union in response to the new generation of American fighters developed and deployed during the 1970's. The MiG-29 is a twin-engine, two-tail, single-seat, supersonic multi-role fighter. Greatly exported to Warsaw Pact and Communist allies, the MiG-29 provided Soviet-allied nations a fighter with long-range radar, advanced missiles, and superb maneuverability. The 9-13 variant (NATO reporting name FULCRUM-C) features extra fuel and a new active jammer, while the 9-13S was provided compatibility with the active homing R-77 Vympel medium range missile. East Germany purchased 24 MiG-29's, which were deployed between 1988 and 1989. Overview ''AirLand Battle The MiG-29 9-13 is an East German prototype air superiority fighter. The type carries no less than six fire-and-forget air to air missiles, which are broken down into four short range R-73A Vympel infrared and two long range R-77 Vympel active radar homing missiles. An internal 30mm cannon rounds out the 9-13's weapon systems, giving the MiG-29 9-13 a level of tactical flexibility such as expedient close air support. This mix of weaponry allows the MiG-29 9-13 to be used for helicopter hunting and close in dogfighting very effectively. The R-77 compliment also gives the MiG-29 a long range bite, and being a fire and forget missile, can allow the MiG-29 to fire and break away, either to deny a return shot or to prosecute a new target. The MiG-29 9-13 has several drawbacks, however. At 130 points per aircraft, it is not a cheap asset, and its ECM is rated Bad. This leaves the 9-13 vulnerable to SAMs and long-range AAMs. Similarly, its R-77 compliment is only comprised of two missiles, making the type less ideal for sustained long range engagements. Red Dragon In Wargame: Red Dragon, the MiG-29 9-13 is East Germany's top of the line air superiority fighter. It has seen an increase in cost per aircraft (up to 150 from 130), but has also received a healthy boost to its ECM systems (up to 40% from 10%), and is no longer a prototype. This increase to ECM makes the aircraft much more survivable against long range SAMs and AAMs, allowing the MiG-29 to close to shorter ranges, where it excells with a tight turn radius and its four accurate and powerful R-73A Vympel missiles. The type retains its two R-77's for a long range punch. Although the ECM is no longer an issue, the MiG-29 9-13's small long-range missile compliment remains a drawback in Red Dragon, as well as its 150 point per aircraft cost. The latter makes the 9-13 well worth sending several less expensive air assets to swarm and splash, while the former makes it difficult for the 9-13 to sustain long range engagements. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery WAB Mig29 9-13 armory.png|MiG-29 9-13 in the WAB armory WRD Armory MiG-29 9-13.png|MiG-29 9-13 in the WRD armory WRD Icon MiG-29 9-13 East German.png|In-game Icon See Also * Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Air Superiority Fighters Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:Red Dragon East Germany arsenal Category:AirLand Battle East Germany arsenal